Tears that Lead You Home
by Periphereia
Summary: Somehow, the curse activated when Regina sacrificed her horse's heart. However, because the bond sacrificed was between human and creature, something changed. With that change comes others, but the curse succeeds. They are in a world without magic, just not the right one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Once Upon a Time**** or ****Pokémon****.**

**Prologue: Regina's Purest Bond**

It was time to add the last ingredient, the heart of the one she loved the most. There was nothing and no one she loved more than the prized horse her Daniel had helped her raise. Rocinante, her most loyal companion, her dearest friend. Tears blessed his heart with their love, sorrow, regret and determination. "Please forgive me," she whispered to her beloved partner.

Rocinante whickered softly, nuzzling his best friend in understanding. He'd see her again, someday. Gently, he guided her to the alter, where Regina composed herself to meet with evil of all kinds.

And as she entered the one ingredient Rumpelstiltskin had meant to fail, something changed. Unknown parameters of this last ingredient changed the curse. Regina's tears and Rocinante's understanding set forth a path in a world that would ease her pain. She didn't understand everything, but she would. If nothing else, she would have twenty-eight years to plan.

* * *

"The curse it's here!" Someone shouted off in the distance.

Snow's breath hitched, the stress of everything piled up inside her. "Charming," Snow White breathed, "Wardrobe, now!"

He scooped up his wife, and started running. "What if it's not finished?" He asked between breaths.

"It has to be," she prayed. "He said he'd bring it up to the nursery later today."

David's steps grew longer, louder as he ran to the workshop. He opened the doors to see Gepetto lecturing Pinocchio about going in the wardrobe. His eyes widened at the thought. It made sense really, Pinocchio wasn't a human, not until his tenth birthday, but it made no sense that - unless, no he wouldn't. "Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked blithely.

"Is it finished?" Snow asked. "I need to go before we become two."

Charming nodded absentmindedly, but set his gaze on the craftsman and his son. "Well?" Pinocchio, still being honest, brave and true, told the king everything. David was torn. He and his wife could be together, but what about Pinocchio?

"Charming, now damn it!" Snow growled as a contraction hit her.

In the distance, fighting could be heard. Cries of outrage echoed through the castle. "All of us in," he told Pinocchio. Turning to Gepetto, he said, "This should work, I think...well, I have faith." He carried his wife into the wardrobe and sat the boy on his shoulders. This was risky, if this failed, and they all died, his people would be cursed forever, but he had faith and his family was worth the risk. And he had faith.

The doors closed on them, tears staining the old man's hands. Bond between and old man and his not-quite-yet-human son. True love between a shepherd and a bandit princess and their not-yet-born daughter. Magic in its purest state, hearing the wishful emotions all pleading for one thing.

"Please let this work."

* * *

Across the realms, in a world without magic, a call was heard by one called the creator. Arceus stood and listened. "Let them come and learn," he decided. "Mew!"

A pink, glowing pop announced her arrival. "Yessir?" She asked sleepily.

"A family is about to appear in the Tree of Beginning. Take them someplace safe and guide them." He commanded sternly.

"Awww," Mew whined, "why me? The tree-mew can handle it."

He frowned. "The Tree's projection cannot go past the aura stones. The family needs a guide and you currently have nothing to do." Arceus gave the floating cat a look. "Go, and be prepared to heal them...oh! And Mew, the baby is your new charge. She has something in her that you can help her understand."

"A baby!" Mew cheered. "Why didn't you say so! I love corrup- I mean babies - I love babies!" She disappeared in a flash of pink.

Arceus sighed. "It's going to be a long and trying century, I can feel it."

* * *

A good effort of set up had been ruined because of a single tear. Baelfire would continue his uninspired, magic-fearing life without pause, eventually being caught with a case of watches and sentenced to a few years in prison. Rumpelstiltskin never got his infamous pawn shop, and in some cosmic coincidence, Lacey emerged to be quite like Belle, smart, open-minded and forgiving, though a touch more wild.

As for Regina, well, her town wasn't quite what she expected. The place was quaint, and not too far from Lavender Town. It had a large port, nice beaches, and plenty of forest. But it was home now, and she named it Storybrooke.

Regina did wonder about the animals. They were different, somehow, powerful and peaceful. And they were everywhere. Regina was lucky and unlucky that she was the only one who remembered, because while she could cook and cater the finest meals in her realm, she had no idea what to do with the creatures called Pokémon.

But at the same time, her father didn't remember her. He knew her, loved her even, but he didn't remember their past. She was alone, and the Charmings weren't even there for her to revel off their suffering.

She had time, though. To learn and adapt. And one day, maybe her curse would be broken, because it seemed that she would be the only one in town that would truly suffer.

Regret. After everything she had done, all the people she didn't care about hurting. Only now did she feel regret.

"It's funny, is it not?" Someone asked, quite amused. "How when we finally get what we want, it turns out to be something unexpected, something just a bit lackluster."

She turned around, hand raised out of instinct. She put it down when she realized there was no fireball. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"My name is Arceus. I am what many would call the god of Pokémon. This is my realm, and I am here because you are here," he spoke kindly. "There are many paths for you to take, but there is one I hope you'll accept."

"What can I do? This world has no magic. I'm stuck here, alone," Regina sneered.

The Pokémon nodded. "This is true. My realm holds a different energy than your own. However, you will find that in any realm in any universe there is always some form of magic. But, I am not here about that.

"Not too far from here is a young girl, suffering under her gift. She is talented and brilliant, but there is no guidance for her. Her gift is not unlike your magic, albeit, not as versatile. I ask that you help her."

"Why should I help her?" Regina asked. "And how can I? No one can leave town."

"I can change that. One of my children is particularly good with spacial manipulation," he grinned. "But you should help her because she can help you. She can unlock your father's memories...if she had proper training."

Regina's eyes clouded. "If you can change the curse, why can't you just break it?"

Arceus sighed forlornly. "Do you know why you are here and not where your Dark One wanted to be?" He asked knowingly. "It is because of this."

Ashes floated before her, and instantly she recognized it. "Rocinante," she whispered.

He nodded. "This creature called out with all his heart. He wished that his sacrifice would be your last. He wanted a new life, for you. I tell you this, not to guilt you or persuade you but to explain why I cannot break your curse.

"All magic, no everything, comes with a price. Whether it is a sacrifice of power, of blood or of one's love, will or spirit, there is a price to pay. This curse's price is a heart dear to the caster's. It has been paid, so it has been cast. Your magic is strong, I can bend its rules, grant you loopholes, but if I were to break it, you and all those that reside in this town would either die or become trapped between the realms." He paused. "I pulled you here because I believe you can change. I believe you can help as you have harmed. And this young ponyta's wish would be granted."

The ashes swirled about at those words, forming into a blue flamed ponyta alive and happy. "He looks different, but he remembers," Arceus intoned. "Whether you do as I ask or not is up to you. Spend time in your town, and when you decide you wish to leave, simply call out my name. However I must warn you, the ones you call Charming and Snow White are in this world. They too will be given a chance to find happiness. Do not try to search for them as you did in the past. You will not see them for twenty-eight years. That I promise."

An instant later, he was gone.

* * *

Mew arrived moments before her guests did, having just enough time to explain what would be happening to the projection that was the Tree's consciousness. The Tree was unhappy, but allowed the humans entry into its rocky branches.

The first one that caught her attention was the woman, screaming about her baby. Instantly, Mew panicked. "No one told me about this! Gah, next time I see Arceus I'm gonna hyper beam his ass!"

"Hold on Snow," the man called out soothingly.

The woman replied, "Don't tell me what to do David Charming! This is all your fault! Ooooooh..." Her breaths hastened slightly.

The boy was out cold, he probably fainted. The man, David, took the woman's hand, mumbling reassurances.

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" Mew sighed. "Hey, you! Out of the way!" Mew transformed into a human shape and stormed up to the newcomers.

"Wait! What are you doing? Who are you?" David asked.

Mew snapped out a psychic bubble, containing everyone. "I'm taking you all to a professional. Honestly giving birth here! This is practically sacred land, if, you know, I believed in that stuff." In a blink of an eye, the scenery changed. They were in some kind of building, but the quality of everything seemed almost magical. "Right, so I stopped time for a bit. Now, before I hand your wife over to the nurse - err, I think you call them midwives?" She waved a hand. "Not important, I'm going to dump a ton of info into your minds."

"Wait, what?" The boy asked, waking from his fainting spell. "Where are we? Who are you?"

David, worried, suspicious and quite frankly, confused. Watched as the pink haired woman transformed into a...floating, pink furred cat?

"My name is Mew, I am your guardian. I know all about your journey here. Now brace yourselves for a bit of a headache. Well the two of you anyway. Miss about-to-give-birth right there will have to wait until she's a mommy."

"I don't -"

Pain, ideas, facts, biology and memories not his own crawled into his mind. Mew was - Arceus, that was so much, too much. "Okay, I don't trust you," David stated blandly, "but my wife is about to give birth and advanced medicine sounds really good."

Mew shrugged. "Eh, you'll trust me eventually...I think. I'm not very responsible though, so maybe not..." She smiled. "Either way, you're stuck with me - uh, I mean under my protection." She transformed back into a pink haired young woman. "Oh, and for everyone else, my name is Mia. Right, that's that time's going to start again...um be prepared for your wife to start screaming again."

Time restarted and soon enough a whole other kind of magic happened, but in the mean time Mew was having a conversation with a former puppet.

"Do people really let ten year olds run around with...uh..." Pinocchio wasn't quite sure how to describe some of the Pokémon he had seen.

"Cute little critters of mass destruction? Fuzzy creatures that make things go BOOM!?" Mew asked, smiling. "Yes, yes they do! But it's not that dangerous in this world. Pokémon don't hurt humans unless they're raised up really badly. There are bad people, but we have a strong police force and a lot of good people willing to protect others."

The boy smiled. "So there's no one like the Evil Queen? No evil person hurting others?"

"Good guys rule the world!" Mew agreed. "The baddies are the ones trying and failing."

"Then, I think I'll like this world, Miss Mia," he told her honestly. "But...um is my name going to be weird?"

"Yup," she replied instantly. "If you want to change that, we can do it later. Focus on the here and now, 'kay? It'll work out just fine."

* * *

The years passed on with the Charmings, who had officially taken White as their family name, settled on a plantation near Pallet Town. David and Snow ran a Pokémon Daycare and Nursery, where they raised Emma and her older brother August quite happily. They became a preferred breeder for starters, teaching each of their Pokémon to follow their instincts and to always be honest, brave and true.

Mew did eventually earn the trust of Snow and soon after, her husband. They found that while Mew was playful, absentminded and very keen on explosions, she was kind, honest and very protective. She made a great playmate for their princess, and always kept her safe.

As for Regina, well, after seeing Arceus revive her beloved steed, she was sure the path he put before her would allow her a chance to revive her Daniel. So she agreed, and met the young girl named Sabrina. They trained together, learning from each other, and in the end, Regina gained a true companion who would always be her friend.

Henry, with his memories restored, convinced his daughter to travel while he looked after her town. He promised that one day they'd travel together, but for now she needed to find her own way. He promised that she would find her happiness, and for once, without the cloud of her mother's hate or Snow White's _forgiveness_, Regina believed him.

* * *

Arceus chuckled as he watched a ten year old Emma chase after Mew, both on their way to Pallet Town. It was time to deliver the new starters. She had one of each, and her own. Her mother had given her an eevee, just for her.

_"This is the Pokémon that reminds me of you," she spoke with a smile. "Small and cute, but with so much potential. Find your path with this one, and one day you'll be great. Just remember, no matter where you are, no matter what happens, if you need us, we'll be there -"_

_"Because we're family, and we'll always find each other," Emma finished for her mother. "I love you, Mama," she whispered._

_"I love you too, Princess," Snow replied. "Now, I think your father has something for you. Go and see him...unless you want to stay? The ranch is a great place to be."_

_Emma shook her head, tossing her curls about. "Nuh-uh, I'm going. I'm going to travel far and wide, just like August!"_

Her father had given her a special Pokédex he had ordered. It could make calls from anywhere in the Kanto-Johto region. He told her to be careful and to mind Mew...she still wasn't sure who'd take care of who. Her daddy had given her one final mission for Charming Ranch.

Deliver the starters and make a friend.

She'd try her best, and she'd succeed! Charmings always did.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I do have a few chapters written up, but the story will be mostly world-buildy. I hope someone takes my story and expands on it, but that is a wish that probably won't happen. Do let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Mew Likes Explosions  
**

Emma knocked on Professor Oak's door promptly at 7am. As the ranch wasn't too far away, she beat the rush of new trainers. She bounced on the balls of her feet, much to the annoyance of Mew.

"Em-ma~ do you know how hard it is to take a nap when you're bouncing?" She whined.

The blonde smiled. "Sorry Mew, I'm just so excited! My own adventure is out there just like Mom and Dad's, only with less kings and queens and people out to get me...but just like August! He's been to Hoenn and Sinnoh! Oh I want a gallade, oooh and a mawile." She sighed. "I hope we make lots of friends."

Emma knocked again, just a bit louder, this time the door opened. In an instant, Mew was a lovely white scarf. "Ah! Emma! Right on time." The Professor led her inside, and brought her to the choosing capsule. "Here we are. So then, miss Emma, did you have a Pokémon to register as your starter?"

Nodding, Emma released her new eevee. "We decided on Stardust, professor," Emma replied. "She's my first."

Professor Oak smiled. "You're rather odd for a starter," he told the eevee kindly. "But Emma's not an inexperienced trainer, she'll take good care of you."

"Ee-vee!" Stardust crooned.

"Alright then," he patted the eevee's head. "Let me see your Pokédex and I'll handle your registration."

"Thank you, Professor," Emma beamed. She poked about the lab curiously and noticed something strange. "Um Professor, did we get your order wrong? There's one more person than I have starters."

"Oh, don't worry about that dear," he replied. "One of the boys, Ash, told me how much he wanted a pikachu one day. He might have forgotten, but when I found a wild pikachu hanging about my lab, well I said, 'This must be fate,' and caught it just for him. It is a bit of a secret though..."

Emma giggled, at the story, but something about it felt wrong. Oh well, she thought. She allowed herself to be ushered out of the lab with a bag filled with snacks and Pokémon food. Soon enough she and her companions were off, unaware that her path would soon intertwine with a boy and his stubborn pikachu.

* * *

Emma sat in her room at the Viridian City Pokémon Center completely stumped. She had dreamed of going on adventures and helping people like her parents did, but she didn't know exactly what to do. Most people that traveled went off to catch Pokémon, train and challenge gyms.

She didn't want that, not really.

It wasn't that she thought gyms were scary or boyish or anything. It was just - well, Emma was trained to fight! Her father had taught her the sword. Her mother, how to shoot every type of bow she could think of, thanks to Mew. She couldn't send her Pokémon into a battle and not fight by their side. It just wasn't in her.

"What do I do?" Emma growled.

Mew sighed. She knew something like this would happen, she was a psychic type. "Well, you either learn how to command a battle or just wander around like a Pokémon Ranger."

Emma smiled. "If only I was fifteen," she sighed. "Why can't a ten year old be a ranger?" She pouted a bit at her guardian. "Remind me about that when I get to that age?"

"I guess," Mew shrugged. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...make friends?"

Suddenly, an announcement echoed through the Pokémon Center. "Oh no. Stardust! Where are you?" Emma exclaimed.

"Veeveu! Ee vee vee ee!" Stardust replied, crawling out from Emma's backpack.

"Did you eat my cookies?" Mew accused.

Emma slapped her head. "Now's not the time Mew. We need to see what's going on!"

"There's always time for cookies!"

"Mew!"

"Okay, okay," Mew relented. "Let's go!"

They reached the lobby, only to find themselves at the end of Team Rocket's motto. "Huh, I think those are the bad guys, Emma."

Emma was scared. Sure, she had Stardust and Mew, but actual bad guys? She wasn't expecting anything like this. Even so, Emma knew she had to be strong. Her hand clenched around the locket her mother had given her.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's go." They burst into the lobby as the Rockets commanded their attack.

"Hey! Don't you know anything? Pokémon and their trainers have strong bonds! They'll never listen to you!" Emma shouted. She knew it wasn't really true - people traded Pokémon all the time, but she hoped it would be...one day. "Stardust! Use swift!"

Swift was the eevee's only long distance move. She had been trying to learn shadow ball, but that was another story. Stardust's swift knocked aside the three Rocket Pokémon, allowing the others to escape.

"Oh look, the little girl thinks she can play hero," the red head laughed.

"Look Jess, an eevee. That's a rare one," the blue haired man noted.

Emma tightened her arms around Stardust. "You can't take her," she yelled out. "Keep up the swift." Stardust kept firing, as she and Mew sneakily traded off.

"Hey! Where are the other brats?" The Meowth asked between dodging the flying stars. "You lumps! Attack! Cut the power!"

With them distracted, Emma asked Mew to grab her pack. Seconds later, the center went dark, and Emma was in pursuit.

She could hear her heart thudding against the darkness. Stardust shuddered in her arms, terrified by the total darkness. Suddenly Mew arrived and sent out a few will-o-wisps for light. Slowly, Emma picked up the pace.

The next few moments were quite confusing. Emma chased the thieves into a room filled with Pokéballs, got turned around as the boy rushed out of the room with his pikachu and then the whole place exploded.

She sank to her knees, a stunned, gaping expression stuck on her face.

"That was awesome!" Mew exclaimed, releasing the psychic shield she had placed around the room. A clean circle of soot surrounded them as pieces of the ceiling crumbled against the floor. Mew surveyed the room aprovingly before spotting the other kids and Nurse Joy. "What are you waiting for Emma? Go say hi," she prompted.

"Ri-right...um, Mew? Thanks," Emma stuttered through her shock.

She walked up to the other trainers and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma White," she smiled.

The red head smiled, "I'm Misty."

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," he replied. "Thanks for helping us."

"Yes, thanks to you all of the Pokémon were evacuated safely to Pewter City," Nurse Joy cheered.

"Ah! Nurse Joy! I'm sorry about the Pokémon Center," Ash bowed his head. "It seems all I've been able to do is break things." His voice wavered as he took blame for the damage done by his Pokémon.

Emma noticed how Mew smiled. Somehow she got the feeling Mew liked Ash.

Misty scowled, but Nurse joy just waved. "As long as the Pokémon are safe, everything will be fine." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Now remember, you take care of your Pokémon okay."

"Okay, I promise," Ash replied.

Emma smiled. "I'll make sure of it!" She announced, earning a nod from her guardian.

"Hey! What do you mean?" He exclaimed. "I made a promise, I'm not going to break it."

"Well, I'm going with you, of course!" Emma smiled. "You see I've always wanted to go on an adventure, but I wasn't too keen on challenging gyms. Then you showed up...

"It's like Professor Oak said, it must be fate," Emma smiled brightly and Stardust crooned in agreement.

Ash looked to Pikachu, who nodded sagely. "Well, if Pikachu says it's okay, then I guess I'll agree. Friends?"

"Friends."

"Hey, what about me?" Misty yelled as the two shook hands. "Don't forget that you owe me a new bike Ask Ketchum!"

As Misty badgered Ash, Emma had a word with Mew. Soon enough it was time to leave. Nurse Joy laughed and waved them off with instructions on how to get to Pewter City. "And remember to have fun, okay kids?" She spoke with a fond smile.

"They're good kids," Mew spoke suddenly.

The Joy turned around and gasped. "Oh my! You're Mew!"

The new species Pokémon winked, and suddenly the Pokémon Center was once again whole. "Our little secret, okay?"

"Oh thank you so much," she smiled, tears in her eyes.

Mew laughed and bowed. "You Joys do fine work, taking care of all sorts of people and Pokémon. I can't let you wait weeks to rebuild." With a flick of her tail she summoned a Pokéball. "And I think your friend is waiting for you." Then she was gone.

And in the corner of the Pokémon Center sat a pristine bike, waiting for the day Misty would come back to claim it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Bugs, Bugs Everywhere**

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Misty squealed. "Why are there so many bugs?"

"Viridian forest is full of them," Emma pointed out plainly. "The native Pokémon of this forest consist of caterpie, weedle, pidgey, and their evolved forms. Sometimes you can find pikachu and pinsir, but they live much farther in the forest."

"Full of bugs?" Misty whimpered.

Emma nodded with a wince. "If I knew you didn't like bugs, we could have taken the long way around. But Ash said he wanted to catch some Pokémon, and this forest is great for beginners. The only Pokémon you really have to look out for are the beedrill. They swarm a lot, and they're aggressive, but they don't attack unless you anger them."

"H-how do you anger beedrill?" Misty quivered.

"Generally, if you make a lot of noise when they're asleep or wander into the kakuna nest," a new voice joined in. They turned to see a floating pink Pokémon grinning at them.

"Mew? What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm introducing myself, of course! These three are trustworthy enough, right Pikachu?" Mew asked brightly.

"Pi-ka! Pikapi pi Pikachupi ka pi chaa~" Pikachu replied.

Mew nodded. "Exactly. What do you think, Stardust?"

"Veu ve ee-Vee ee. Vee ve Veeveu," Stardust smiled.

"See?"

Emma scowled. "Mew! You're the only one who understood any of that."

She stuck out her tongue. "Well too bad. Anyways, I'm Mew, a Pokémon that's traveling with Emma here. I'm supposed to be a secret though, 'cuase I'm a 'legendary,' but I'll be with you lot for a long time, so I thought I'd say hi."

"Hello," Misty greeted politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Ash blinked, then smiled. "Wow a legendary Pokémon. Oh! Can you tell me about the Pokémon I saw the other day? It was a big majestic colored bird that flew over the rainbow."

"Chu pi pikachu, Pikapi," Pikachu added.

Mew hummed. "That sounds like Ho-oh. She travels around a lot," Mew decided. "Did she look like this?" Mew transformed, mindful that no one was about.

Ash and Pikachu nodded frantically. "That's it!"

Mew popped back to her original form. "Cool! Not many people actually spot her. I'm going to tell her she slipped up! She always gets so flustered when she gets caught." Mew wouldn't mention Ash's great destiny. That job belonged to Ho-oh and probably one of the Lugias.

"Hey Misty," Emma began, "don't freak out, but I think this caterpie likes you."

The same caterpie had been following them the entire time, gazing at Misty with sorrowful eyes. Emma was sure he wanted to make Misty's fear of bugs go away, but Misty didn't see that at all.

"Aaaahhh!" She squealed again. "Go away!"

Ash frowned. "Come on Misty, he likes you."

"Well I don't like him! There are some things people don't like, okay? For me it's carrots, peppers and bug Pokémon!" She called out. "I don't like them at all."

The caterpie seem to wilt. "Look at what you did Misty. You hurt his feelings!" Ash accused. He turned to comfort the caterpie, taking Pikachu and Mew with him for translation.

Seeing an opportunity, Emma sat Stardust in Misty's arms. "You know he just wants to show you that not all bug Pokémon are mean and bad," Emma began softly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Misty mumbled. "They aren't scary, just really gross! Not like water Pokémon."

Emma frowned. She wanted to comfort Misty, but she didn't know how. "Did you know there's a Pokémon called surskit?" Misty shook her head. "It's my baby sister's favorite Pokémon. Ruthie's a lot like you, big on water types, ice types too."

"Ruthie?" Misty asked.

Emma blushed. "My six year old sister, Ruth. I also have an older brother, August, he's seventeen, and a younger brother Leo, he's seven."

"Oh," Misty sighed. "I'm the youngest of four. All girls...so what about this Pokémon?"

Emma bit her lip, not too sure if she should really tell Misty, but if she didn't, her new friend might find out anyway. "Well, surskit is a water type. A graceful dancer, too. It's about this big and is really cute. It has a round face and sweet eyes and is one fast swimmer, especially in the rain."

"Wow," Misty breathed. "It sounds like a water Pokémon...but why -"

Emma took in a breath. "Surskit is also a bug type." Misty looked betrayed, conflicted. "Surskit's moves are mostly water typed. Ruthie says that makes it so it should be primarily water typed..."

Misty frowned. "I want to be the best Water Pokémon Master in the world..." Tears wavered in her eyes. "What if I meet one and I can't love it?"

"I don't think that would happen Misty," Mew spoke up happily. "You just have to get to know some nice-not-scary bug types. Like Ash's new caterpie...Caterpie!"

Ash presented Misty with his newest capture. "So? Come on Misty, say hi!"

"H-hi Caterpie," Misty forced out. Closing her eyes she continued. "Sorry if I don't get along with you right away...I'm just not that..." She pulled back with a small shudder.

Over all, Caterpie seemed satisfied, so Ash returned him to his Pokéball. The sky was darkening and they were in a nice clearing. "So, uh I guess we can set up camp?"

"Hmm," Emma smiled. "Oh! We're near a pidgey nest, that'll keep a lot of bugs away." She informed them. "See the gaps in the trees? The pidgey trim them so they can both make nests and fly in and out faster once they evolve."

"Hey Emma," Ash began. "How do you know so much about Pokémon?"

Emma flushed. "I'd like to say it was my parents teaching me, but the truth is...Mew sort of dumped all this information on me because she is impatient."

"Emma always asked a lot of questions as a child," Mew huffed. "So one day I answered all of them by sharing my memories." Mew giggled and sat herself across Emma's shoulders. "Just be lucky she knows this stuff, because I'm not going to babysit you lot."

They went to sleep for the night, and when she woke up she found that somehow Ash had captured a pidgeotto last night using only his caterpie. He asked Emma to look it over.

"She's healthy, and newly evolved," Emma informed Ash. "Good catch Ash!"

Misty nodded. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Hey, I'll have you know, one day, I'm going to be a Pokémon Master!"

"Yeah right!" Mist rebutted. "The only thing you'll be is crying! You haven't caught anyone who can help you beat the Pewter City Gym!"

"Oh yeah! I bet all I'll need is Pikachu!" Ash shot back.

"It's a rock-type gym dummy," Misty responded. "There's no way a pikachu can beat that!"

"That's not true," Mew snickered.

"It's not?" Misty asked. "Electric types don't work on rock types!"

"No, electric moves work normally against rock types. It's the ground types you need to worry about. It just happens that Kanto rock types have a secondary ground typing. Besides, if Ash really wanted to win with just Pikachu, they could learn quite a few moves to beat them up."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh, the best one is iron tail. Easy to learn, and Stardust knows it. Others would be grass knot, brick break, and other fighting type moves," Mew listed off nicely. "I'd also look into learning signal beam," she told Pikachu. "It'd help against psychic, dark and grass types."

Misty stilled in shock. "Pikachu can learn all that?"

"Sure!" Mew smiled. "You just have to find a way to teach the moves! I'd help, but I'm not allowed to teach anymore...not since my last student blew up a mountain."

Emma frowned. "What kind of move can blow up a mountain?"

Mew turned white and her laugh echoed through the woods. "You should not -" she paused and transformed into a scarf once again.

"Huh?" Emma blinked. "Why did you -"

"Stop right there you twerps!" The woman from yesterday sneered.

"And hand over that pikachu while you're at it," the man smirked.

The meowth whipped out his claws. "Yeah hand him over."

"I already told you," Ash growled, "I'm not letting you have Pikachu!"

"Look kid, your pikachu is too powerful for a newbie like you to handle, so hand him over," the woman growled.

"Like you're any better!" Emma chided. "Ekans and koffing are primary stage Pokémon. You're older than my big brother and he has full teams of fully evolved Pokémon!"

"Why you little brat," the woman growled. "Are you saying I'm a bad trainer!"

Emma straightened up. "Yes I am! And a terrible thief too!"

"That's it! James, let's go!"

"But Jessie -"

"Ekans show them a lesson!"

"Oh you meant a battle...Koffing go!"

"Hey! League rule say Pokémon battles are one on one, you're cheating," Ash accused.

"Neh-neh too bad," Meowth teased.

Jessie laughed, "Kid, we're the bad guys, we always cheat. Go Ekans!"

"Koffing, smoke screen!" James announced. "And follow it with a sludge attack! Get that pikachu!"

"Ash! This isn't a battle, it's a robbery! Let me help!" Misty explained.

"No need! Go Pikachu, give them a thunder shock!"

"Pika-CHU!" Lightning sparked out of Pikachu's cheeks and spattered everywhere. Pidgeotto, who was still in Emma's hands took a nasty hit.

"Oh no!" Emma cried. "Are you okay?" The bird nodded and puffed out her chest. "Good." Ekans emerged from below and wrapped itself around Pikachu. Seconds later, Koffing's sludge blinded Pikachu. "I know you're Ash's Pokémon, but do you think you can gust away this smoke screen?" Getting a nod, Pidgeotto took flight.

With a cry, Pidgeotto scattered the smoke screen. Ash, realizing he had lost Pikachu, quickly took command of his newest capture. However it seemed as if it was not enough, as the ekans and koffing duo battered the flying type.

"Ash returned his Pokémon and steeled himself. "Okay, one last shot. I choose you, Caterpie!" He threw out his first capture, and the bug Pokémon was met with laughter.

Taunts flowed and tears formed in the caterpillar's eyes. "Don't listen to them!" Misty shouted. "You show them what you're made of!" Her eyes were closed, but she meant the words.

"Yeah! Caterpie string shot!"

Emma smiled as the little bug proved himself to be a strong and brave Pokémon. In the end, the thieves were exploded away by Pikachu and Emma decided he needed to work on his accuracy.

They all congratulated Caterpie on beating Team Rocket, and soon after, he evolved into a metapod. "Wow Ash! Evolution already? I mean sure, bug types generally evolve pretty fast, but wow!" Emma exclaimed.

"It must be because he took them all by himself," Ash crooned.

"Speaking of that...next time you better let us help!" Misty scolded.

Emma nodded. "Yeah Ash, when you're protecting something or someone, the rules don't matter. Whatever that was, it wasn't a battle, just like at the Pokémon Center."

He nodded, knowing he had almost lost Pikachu because of his reluctance to break the rules. They might not have known each other very long, but they were friends, and he'd do anything to protect his friends.

* * *

They spent a week in Viridian Forest training their Pokémon.

Mew showed Misty a trick to get her goldeen used to land. She's never be as fast as she could be, but Goldeen was now able to use a few attacks as opposed to flopping around.

Ash worked with his three Pokémon with excitement, but usually ceded Pikachu's training to Emma so that he could learn iron tail. With Metapod, they simply worked on figuring out how to use harden and tackle effectively. As for Pidgeotto, she ran through flight drills and followed a few hints Mew gave them to turn their sand attack into a mud-slap.

Stardust spent half her time learning shadow ball and demonstrating iron tail and mud-slap. Emma coached her well enough, but some how shadow ball escaped her. "We can try hyper voice later," Emma soothed. "Just not while we're close to beedrill territory." The eevee nodded, disapointed in herself. "Let's keep trying okay? I'm sure you're close!"

Pikachu looked up, "Chapi, pi ka chuu?"

"Oh, sure," Emma nodded, recognizing that he asked for a break. "Take fifteen minutes to practice your accuracy, then a five minute break."

"Chu pikachu, Chapi," Pikachu accused before wandering off to do as told.

Mew giggled. "He called you a slave driver."

"It's not like I'm policing him," Emma simply pouted. "Anyways, do you think we can spar?" She looked around hopefully.

"No. We'll spar when we aren't surrounded by beedrill nests," Mew spoke sternly. "I hope we get out of here soon, this forest is dreadfully boring."

A short time later, they settled back into camp, Misty quiet, but adamant about leaving. "I'm just saying Ash, if you haven't caught a weedle by now you probably aren't meant to have one," Misty reasoned. "So we should get out of here before we get swarmed."

"But Misty -"

"I think she's right Ash," Emma spoke up, "besides, I was looking to get other Pokémon, eventually. You'll probably find a weedle somewhere else."

He sighed and relented. "Okay, we'll leave in the morning, I promise."

Mew, who was the only decent cook among them, announced that dinner was ready, and everyone rushed over. Still in her human form, as that was the only way she knew how to cook, Mew portioned out the meals for everyone.

As they ate, they talked about their lives. All told, it was a peaceful atmosphere with the occasional spat between Ash and Misty. Before they new it, the three and their Pokémon were stuffed and preparing for bed.

She didn't know what the next few years would have in store, but she knew it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

**A/N: ****The rest of plot is mostly just following the anime with Emma replacing the Pokédex role and being a bossy big sister to Ash. Mew is the comic relief and the move bank, and also encourages Pikachu and friends to explode stuff...**

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I mean who looks for this crossover? It's odd and silly. Hehehe. So thanks for taking the time to read my silly fic.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Ten, Fifteen, Twenty-eight!**

Emma, now fifteen, was reminded by her oldest partner Mew about maybe becoming a Pokémon Ranger. After seeing Solanna and the others in action, Emma was determined, but she felt that something more was out there waiting for her. Stardust, who had evolved into a sylveon, nudged her leg.

"Sorry Star," Emma whispered. "I'm just reminiscing."

"Veon lvee," Stardust scolded, before she placed a photo in Emma's hand.

The girl smiled. Her parents had taken the picture as soon as she decided to stop traveling with Ash and go on her own journey. She stood in the middle, her Pokémon and siblings all around her.

Her eyes were drawn to Lazuli, the shiny venomoth that was her first capture. Emma befriended Lazuli just a bit before Brock's dramatic fall off a bridge near the Hidden Village. The blue venonat was a curious little thing that took a shine to her right away. She had been one of the residents of the village, abandoned for her odd coloring, but when Emma smiled and patted her without hate or fear, Lazuli stared up with her large compound eyes and smiled right back.

Misty had claimed it was the creepiest thing she had ever seen.

Next, Emma's eyes fell on Trickfire, her arcanine. He had been a lesson and gift from August. She had been tasked in caring for him as an egg, and Emma remembered his hatching fondly. Ash had just lost his match against his match against Ritchie, feeling quite low. All of a sudden, Trickfire's egg began to glow. The little pup quickly earned his name by scaring the life out of her. He had the nerve to play dead! Emma panicked when her baby growlithe laid slumped against the table barely breathing! It wasn't until Ash's mom, Delia, had pointed out he was laughing that Emma realized she picked up a trickster for her team.

The others had less excitement attached to their meetings, but Emma could honestly say she remembered them all.

Liakada the lanturn, who she caught as a chinchou she had caught around Violet City, and Melina the teddiursa she had befriended in Celebi's forest. From Hoenn there was Trinity the mawile, Myrmidon the gallade, and Cirrus the Altaria. All challenged and captured. The rest were eggs she received as prizes - Whistle the whimsicott, Wit the litwick, and Silveredge the duoblade.

Emma had eleven Pokémon in total. Out of all her siblings, she had the least, but she didn't care about numbers. "I wish I could bring them all," she confided to Stardust. Her sylveon was the only Pokémon with her, something she was almost denied. Not even Mew had stayed behind. Emma was on her own this time. She had learned everything she could. About Aura, about magic. Now, she would put it all into practice. "Well, Star, this is our new adventure!"

"Ve-ON!" Stardust shouted happily.

* * *

Emma's time as a Pokémon Ranger was at the same time fulfilling and routine. She was a Top Ranger at seventeen, just six months after graduation, and spent most of her time chasing down dead-beat Trainers, no-good Poachers and chaos-causing Pokémon. Emma met Mew every few years, and received emails from all her friends regularly.

Ash had won three leagues, cleanly beat two of the Elite Four and was working with Brandon to become a Frontier Brain. Speaking of the Elite Four, Misty was on the short list to replace Koga. That was exciting. Brock returned to Pewter City to work as a Pokémon doctor, and sadly, was still single. May and Dawn had met up at some point and opened up a studio. They taught aspiring Coordinators while Max trained their Pokémon collection for the students to practice with. The three of them also ran a rather popular Poffin and Pokéblock boutique.

Her siblings had found their way as well. August had been roped into running the Viridian city Gym, with Ruth as his assistant and judge. Leo ended up working with Gary and Professor Oak, hoping to make his way in the research field. He also helped around with running the farm, which he would probably inherit.

And now, it was nearing her twenty-eighth birthday; Emma was heading home.

* * *

Emma's birthday was a happy affair. Her friends and their friendly rivals...and Harley...had shown up to celebrate alongside her family. Delia and Snow whipped up a grand feast, while David passed out drinks and disapproving glares towards the males in attendance.

May flirted with Drew, they were off-again. Solidad was hanging off Brock while teasing Zoe about some contest they competed in way back when. Harley needled Dawn so much she tossed her drink at him.

Emma sighed. Who invited him in the first place? She thought. Apparently, even all grown up she was still creeped out by the cacturne coordinator.

Tracey, Max and Paul were feeding the daycare Pokémon, while Daisy Oak and the Sensational Sisters chatted nearby. Ash and Pikachu were playing tag with Misty and her new squirtle, while Gary and his umbreon shot out a few shadow balls and water balloons as a distraction. Even Team Rocket showed up! Though they weren't actually Team Rocket anymore, Emma still remembered them that way. Emma and her team had them forcibly disbanded Team Rocket for negligence - the only thing they could actually nail them with.

In any case, Jessie was dating August, which made Emma gag. She didn't mind, really, Jessie and James weren't terrible, but still, it was weird.

James had actually married a Nurse Joy in Kanto. Emma suspected it was to escape Jessibelle for good, but there had to be love somewhere or he would have just kept running. Plus the guy was a total softie, albeit a bit strange.

Yes, the party was a lot of fun, even if everyone looked so old now...well everyone except her parents. They had aged a bit, probably about ten years, but they didn't look that much different. Mew had explained it was a side effect of the curse Regina cast that brought them all here. Emma just thought it wasn't fair.

Presents were opened by Emma's friends, mostly Misty and Dawn who were fed up with her more meticulous ways. It wasn't long until people began leaving. First was Zoe, then Paul. Then James, Meowth, August and Jessie. And slowly the house was left with Emma, her parents, Ruth and Emma's oldest friends.

"So," Emma smiled, "what's the latest?"

Ash grinned. "I'm getting my facility soon! We're looking at a town a bit off Lavender. It's called Storybrooke, Scott's scoping it out."

"Oh! We've been there," Misty decided. "Back when you were a doofus going off and challenging everybody."

Brock blinked. "I don't remember that place."

"Me either, though Misty does have a lot less to remember," Emma teased, smiling as Misty pouted. "Anyways, it's a coincidence, because I think the new Ranger school is setting up in Lavender Town."

Ash frowned. "Well, I hope it's not another cosmic mission, we seem to attract those," he told Emma.

"Well, saving the world is kind of her job, Ash," Brock teased.

Emma sighed, "Only when Hastings gives us new gear. I swear the bad guys seem to think our upgrades will make us worse!" And it really was silly! She was the one who befriended the Ukulele Pichu and mastered the Guardian Signs.

"Well, no one said poachers were smart," Misty laughed. "My turn, though!" She announced before describing her bid into the elite four.

They chatted and laughed, happy to be together.

* * *

That night, Emma received a visit from Mew and Arceus.

"Emma White," Arceus greeted. "It is nice to see you again."

Emma smiled. "You too, but why are you here?"

"Remember how you came to this world?" Mew asked. "And what you came here for?"

It was hard to remember those childhood lessons, but Mew's frequent visits and sparring sessions allowed her to remember just enough. "I remember that there was a curse my family escaped, but not much else," Emma admitted.

"That's fine Emma. I don't even think your parents remember, twenty-eight years is a long time after all!" Mew laughed.

Arceus nodded. "You were meant to break a curse. One cast by the reformed Evil Queen, Regina." There was a knowing smile on his face.

"Wait...Regina as in Regina Mills?" Regina Mills was a Master Psychic that was recently recruited as a Ranger. She was a bit older than Emma, but...the look on his face confirmed it. "Well, reformed is right! I can't believe she was ever evil."

"Well the people of Storybrooke would disagree," Arceus chided. "She wishes for you to help break the curse."

"Eh? Why?" Emma asked. "I mean I get that I should, and I will, but why does she want the curse broken?" She knew of Regina, but she barely knew the psychic.

"Ask her when you get there," Mew snickered. "She'll be there early tomorrow, and so will you. Maybe even your parents...it's up to them really."

Emma sighed, then glared off towards Pallet Town. "Ash! I blame you!" She hissed.

The rest of the night passed in a refresher course in Aura.

* * *

When Regina found out who Emma was, the first thing she did was break into hysterics. Emma panicked, but eventually calmed Regina enough for her to ask, "You're the Guardian Ranger right? You can use the signs for legendaries?"

Emma nodded. "I've met most of them. They've given me their signs."

"What about Xerneas and Yveltal?" Regina demanded.

"Why are you -"

"Do you have them or not!" She snapped.

"Yes," Emma frowned. "But I'm not -" Regina snagged her arm and teleported them to her secret chamber in the mausoleum.

After a bit of a history lesson and Regina asking politely, Emma agreed to summon the two legendaries. They of course refused to work together unless Emma and Regina completed a set of tasks. It took them about ten months using Storybrooke as their base, where they also resolved a lot of town problems.

They roped in Emma's friends, August, the Rockets and Sabrina. Eventually, Xerneas and Yveltal returned the preserved Daniel to life. Daniel, who had been watching over Regina all this time, happily embraced her.

Their kiss of True Love broke the curse, and Regina, Henry and Daniel left Storybrooke in Emma's hands. Groaning and griping, Emma and August called their parents to help fix this mess.

As Rumpelstiltskin was locked up and had no access to magic or knowledge of how to use Aura or psychic powers, he never brought magic to Storybrooke. Armed with knowledge of the Pokémon world, and free to leave as they wish, many of the residents looked to the new world as a blessing. Some left, most stayed, and they all happily agreed that Ash's facility would be a welcome excitement.

Emma took up a post at the new Ranger school as a teacher, and for a while, things ran along peacefully. Then, a disgruntled witch and a pirate showed up on an old ship, and Emma was voted to deal with them.

But that's another story...

* * *

**A/N: Hum. Okay, so I killed a _ton_ of OUAT cannon by going to the Pok****émon world. There will be no Neverland, no Zelena, and poor Elsa is in her urn...oh well! Not my problem!**

**Also I apologize for everyone that ships Outlaw Queen, especially myself. It won't fit in my fic which makes me really sad. I needed a TLK for the curse to end, and as I also ship Captain Swan and Henry has never been born...well we all have to make that sacrifice here.**

**Again, thanks for reading! Up next: Guardian Emma: Ukulele Bonds, Rookie Ranger Emma gets her first mission.**


	5. Guardian Emma: Part One

**Guardian Emma: Ukulele Bonds**

(A few hours after the Ranger Union received an update bout the Pokémon Pinchers...as in a few hours too late for a proper mission briefing...)

Ben and Summer were longtime friends. They were also supposed to be the ones taking this job, but they were called away to some bigger job and some family business, so the newest rookie Ranger was assigned to Oblivia.

Nothing was meant to happen there. It was a small chain of islands that only ever _needed_ one ranger. However, he was getting old, and well, it never hurt to put a newbie on an easy job.

What _no one_ expected - except Ash, who had made a joke about it earlier that day - was a malignant group of poachers showing up on her first day, shooting her down, down, down after she helped that Latias escape.

Luckily, the Union had allowed her to carry a team of her own Pokémon. They couldn't use field moves in the same way as Captured Pokémon did, but Cirrus could fly just as well as any staraptor, albeit not for as long nor as swiftly. He was also comfortable to land on though.

Emma's altaria managed to catch her, but her styler had fallen into the woods on Dolce Island. She grumbled a bit about sky captures and flying poachers, pouting when Cirrus laughed at her.

The sun laughed at her too. The summer heat wavered in its laughter as she dove from the skies towards the island. They landed on the beach, and Cirrus complained about it. Sand was unpleasant for his fine, cloud-like feathers.

Laughing, Emma called out Lazuli both to shunt the sand off of the altaria and to help her find her styler. Pseudo-psychic Pokémon were very useful...though she probably shouldn't mention that to Myrmidon, the gallade could be a bit fussy when it came to frivolous use of psychic powers.

* * *

"Chu! Pi chu chu!" An angry cry sounded seconds after she retrieved her styler, and an odd whirring sound followed it. Suddenly, a group of panicking Pokémon rushed past her, heading for their hidden homes.

It had to be poachers. It was the only thing - yes _thing! _Poachers did _not _count as beings - besides an angry legendary that could scare off that many Pokémon. So, Emma and Lazuli ran to find them.

Ukulele Pichu was calling out for his friends. Unfortunately, no Pokémon was around to understand him. Actually, no one was around at all. The bad humans in their strange steel-type things had taken them all away. "Pi CHUUU!" He cried. "Pi chu pi CHU!"

He was angry and sad. Did he attract them? His toy, did they hear it?

Then another human and a venomoth entered the clearing. Angry and confused, Ukulele Pichu sent a strong thundershock at the bad humans. "Chu pi pichu pi!" He demanded.

He wanted his friends back! He'd make her give them back!

* * *

Emma sighed as the pichu attacked her, but responded as she was trained to. Feeling silly, she activated her styler with the voice command, "Capture on," and swirled it around and around until the beam of light entered the Pokémon.

She didn't care if it conveyed a Rangers' feelings, Emma felt silly! Then the pichu laughed, because he probably thought she was silly too.

"I'm Emma," she introduced herself. "You can leave if you want, I need to find those poachers...oh! And I need to report back to HQ..."

:Communications are currently down. Communication to RANGER UNION is currently impossible.:

Emme sighed. "This is the worst first day ever!"

"Vene ne ven," Lazuli agreed.

"Is every one okay?" An elderly man asked distractedly. "I saw a bunch of UFOs earlier."

"Chu! Pichu pichu!" Pichu complained.

"Oh Pichu! Where are all your pichu friends?" He asked, completely ignoring Emma. "They're lost? No? They were taken?" He continued his conversation with the pichu until finally addressing Emma. "Have you seen any UFOs lately?"

Emma sighed as he went on to explain about his boat building business, before finding a polite place to introduce herself.

"Emma?" He nodded. "That's a nice name. I'm Booker!" He paused to smile at the pichu. "This is Ukulele Pichu. I came up with that nickname. He looks pretty good with that ukulele on his back..." He started explaining how the pichu could play, and Emma mentally sighed.

She returned Lazuli to her Pokéball and tried to adopt an authoritative presence.

"...and it looks like he really likes you."

She coughed, and he paused. "Um, I'm sorry, but do you know anywhere I can get my styler fixed? The fall seems to have reset it."

"Oh! Yes of course! Where are my manners?" He laughed. "We can take my boat back to Renbow Island."

Emma sighed in relief. Sure, she had Cirrus to fly, but he really hated the salty spray of the ocean. "Alright," she agreed.

He led her down to the dock and began muttering to himself. He had forgotten to tie off his boat.

"Pichupichupichu," Ukulele Pichu snickered.

Emma blinked at him, not realizing he had followed them. She checked her styler and saw she had indeed released him, so she shrugged.

* * *

Three hours later, Emma happily collapsed onto a chair in the boat-builder's house. The pichu was watching her again, as if evaluating her for something. In that small moment where she was almost comfortable, she received a new mission as approved by the AI in her styler.

"Thank you for taking me along," Ralph, her client smiled awkwardly. "Arley's just been gone for too long. He's really strong, but he's old, you know."

"It's my job," Emma replied. "Just stay close and keep calm, okay? I'm bringing you along as a guide only." She had a pretty good tracking background, but Teakwood Forest was new territory and the kid probably would have followed after her anyway.

"Uh, maybe you should tell that to Pichu," Ralph noted as a yellow blur ran past them.

Emma pinched her nose. "That little guy...well, let's get going."

Ralph led her through the woods, and into the cave. They found Arley easily enough, and he started scolding them for being there. "Excuse me, lecture the kid all you want, sir," Emma began, "but I'm a Pokémon Ranger and he says he saw some poachers come this way. I need to investigate."

"Chu! Pichu pi-CHU!"

Emma broke any semblance of formality and rushed past the lumberjack. The two followed her, Arley noting the broken monument, Ralph noting the broken ukulele, and Emma noting the rampaging cranidos about to attack.

Deciding to ignore her training, Emma summoned Lazuli. "Sleep powder, on the double!" The venomoth performed admirably while her trainer subdued the Pokémon. It would have been a nice victory too, if it weren't for the third poacher bringing back the angry raikou.

It roar sent Pokémon running off, but also woke the two she had nearly captured and allowed them to escape. Emma whipped out her styler, automatically, but hesitated in activating it.

Sure, she had her Ranger training at the academy. She had been top of her class and everything. It was just, Emma was a _rookie_. She was supposed to be spending time shadowing a senior Ranger and getting used to solving everyday problems for Pokémon and people. This, a _legendary_, that was Top Ranger work!

That was Solanna and Lunick! Or Kate or Keith! She was - they were...Emma's resolve hardened.

They had been _real_ rookies when they started. They had less training than she did and they surpassed many other. They did that because they persevered. They did their best. They failed sometimes, made mistakes, but in the end they saved the world.

She could do this. It might have meant to be Ben or Summer in her place, but they weren't here. Emma was here and so was an angry Raikou...

She let out a breath and meat the legendary's eyes. Resolve met curiosity, and the beast turned away, roaring insults at the idiots who dared to anger it.

"Pi-chu," the pichu cried sadly. Not only had he lost his friends, but the only thing he had that was _theirs_ \- the music they shared...he grabbed the pieces and ran off once more.

* * *

Emma returned to Booker's house, hoping to get directions to Ranger Rand's house. Instead, she was sent on a quest to get wood for a new ukulele. She didn't mind doing the mission, it was just frustrating to put off finding those poachers for a pichu.

But one look at the poor thing had Emma agreeing. He looked as if his whole world was lost forever. "Hey," she squatted down to look the pichu in the eyes, "we'll fix it. We'll fix everything. I promise, we'll find those poachers and make them tell us where your friends are."

Yeah, okay, she was such a sucker for happy endings.

* * *

They returned a little after three, and Nick, Booker's assistant, decided he would attempt to fix the instrument. Emma stretched in her chair, with a sigh. The repairs would take a while, and no one had told her where she was supposed to go next.

"Why don't you patrol Cocona Village?" Ralph asked. "This might take a while."

* * *

She wandered the village with Stardust beside her. The sylveon crooned happily as she took in the island breeze. Emma would have to remember to let the others out later. When she just about finished her patrol, someone called her to the plaza.

"Something weird?" She asked. She arrived at the Stone of Time to see a glowing ball of light hover around it. As Emma neared, it began to move. The villagers ran off, but Stardust only seemed to jump about in excitement.

Suddenly, the light grew, then faded, exposing a laughing celebi.

"Oh! Celebi!" Emma cheered.

"Bi bii!"

"It's been a while," Emma laughed. "At least it has been for me."

The grass legendary jumped on Emma chattering happily. Then he stopped and grinned. "Bi bi biii!" He cried, circling Emma and Stardust. Within moments, the three traveled through time.

"Celebi!" Emma scolded. "I was on the job!" She watched as he flew around, laughing. "Well, as long as you bring me back..." Stardust cheered.

Celebi wanted to be captured, and kept teasing Emma until she complied. It was important, apparently, though he wouldn't tell her why. Emma let out her Pokémon for a break. Echo and Lazuli chased Celebi about the plaza, while Cirrus and Trickfire lazed about. Silveredge challenged Emma to a duel, and his trainer complied.

Eventually a boy broke up their fun, and Celebi brought them all back to the proper time. Emma promised to come back and play some other time, and Celebi disappeared.

Returning to Booker's house allowed Emma to refocus. She had to get back to her mission.

* * *

Seeing Ukulele Pichu with his repaired instrument made them all smile. He strummed the ukulele happily, thanking Arceus that something today had actually gone right! Booker finally gave Emma directions to Rand's house, so she was off!

Only, she didn't make it very far until Ukulele Pichu blocked her path.

"I think he wants to go with you," Booker spoke wisely. "Rangers are allowed to take Pokémon with them, right? How about taking him with you?"

"Piii," he begged. "Pichu. Chupi chu..."

"Alright," Emma agreed. "Uh, what do I call you?" She mumbled.

"Ukulele Pichu!" Booker announced, slightly affronted.

"That's way too long," Emma frowned. But she soon realized, the pichu would have no other name, instead, Emma got him to agree to Uku. "It's not a new name, just shortened a bit," she explained.

"Pi chu chu~" Uku agreed.

With that settled, Emma put him down as her Partner Pokémon, happy to have one that could officially help her in the field.

They struck a pose together for the first time, then they set off towards their grand rescue.

* * *

**Mini Extra!**

**Childhood Tales: Why Emma Names Her Pok****é****mon**

They sky shone brightly after the squall had passed. A magnificent rainbow stretched across the sky, more brilliant than she had ever seen. The colors were bright and bold and dancing! She looked to her friend, Mew was laughing and waving at something in sky. Eight year old Emma couldn't see it, but she laughed and waved too, because why not?

"Who wants to help Daddy feed the Pokémon?" David asked teasingly.

Emma perked up, so did Leo. "Me, me!" They chorused.

Their father laughed and picked them up so that Leo was on his shoulders and Emma at his hip. "Who do we feed first?" He asked.

"How about me?" A warm voice asked wryly.

"August!" The two kids cried out.

David smiled, "I bet you already ate. Your mother wouldn't let you out here otherwise."

He winked and released his Pokémon. "Hey you two meet my newest team. This is Arcanine, Vespiquen, Musharna, Blitzle and Medicham. Corse, you all know Charizard."

At that, a few of the daycare and family charizard looked over to the humans with their lunch. Then, they let out a happy roar and began flying over.

"Ah...oops?" August laughed mareepishly. "Sorry Pops."

David frowned, "I guess they're all hungry. Well, only one thing to do, right?"

It was the fastest feeding time they ever had.

* * *

"So, how was feeding?" A pleasant voice asked as they entered the house.

"It was loud, Mama," Leo quipped. "But a lot of Pokémon came when August called for Charizard. How come?"

Emma huffed. "I _told_ you Leo. They were all named Charizard!"

"Nu-uh! They can't all be Charizard! He's one Pokémon!" He shot back.

Snow White laughed. "Litleo," she crooned, "Emma's right. All those Pokémon have the same name. It's their species name."

"See," Emma spoke smugly. "I _told_ you."

Her brother pouted glumly, until Mew floated in with a basket of berries. "You left this outside, Emma."

"Ha! You messed up!" Leo accused.

"Leo! Stop being a brat!" Emma groaned.

Snow shook her head ruefully. "Enough already," her calm, commanding voice broke through the room. "Now, go wash-" she motioned to Leo, "-and cut-" she looked at Emma, "-the berries, and no shouting. Ruth is taking her nap. If you keep fighting, I might make you join her...both of you."

They both wrinkled their nose. Naps!

* * *

Silence lasted for two minutes, then Leo asked, "Why are they all Charizard, Emma? Aren't they all named Charmander?"

Emma giggled. "No silly. Charmander are the small ones. The babies. When they evolve the become Charmeleon, then Charizard."

"How come their names change? Isn't that confusing?"

"I dunno," Emma shrugged. "That's just how it works. When _I_ get a Pokémon, though, I'm going to give them new names, just for them!"

Leo looked at her, "You can _do that_?"

"Duh," Emma snickered. "Why do you _think_ Mama calls her pidgeot Mary Margret?"

He shrugged and continued his chore in contemplative silence.


	6. Pages of Storybrooke: Part One

**Pages of Storybrooke: Rumpelstiltskin**

He sat in his cell, quietly, waiting. The curse must have worked, because the walls were nicer than before, but he was sure that Regina was meant to come to him before that. He twirled a piece of twine in his hands absentmindedly, pondering what happened.

And it couldn't have happened yet, he didn't have any new memories. The curse gave everyone new memories. Especially him. He wrote the curse. It would give him the best memories to find his son.

Rumpelstiltskin could not feel any magic, so they must be in the right world. However his vision had shown him in a much better position than a prisoner...

His visions were rarely wrong, of course, but...

_How did she get it to work without me?_

It was a question he had been pondering for twenty-eight years, not that he was aware.

Time, he had no reference for it. The curse would keep him alive, even without food. It came every now and then, the food, but nothing looked _right_, so he never ate it. The curse must be messing with his mind.

His hands played with a piece of twine.

_Where was that girl?_

He snarled now and then. Had she no decency? Not even a visit to gloat? He had taught that girl better.

He twirled his piece of twine absentmindedly.

_How did this all go wrong?_

* * *

He felt the rush of the curse's magic leave the world for good. Perhaps the only remnant of magic would be his little bottle of True Love. He'd get out of here. He'd make the Savior retrieve it. It was the least she could do, after all, he was the only reason she was even conceived.

His thoughts stopped.

The curse was broken. He had sat here, in his cell for twenty-eight years, absentmindedly twirling a piece of twine.

Twine! Twine, a mockery of his power. Twine, the only thing consistent between his bouts of sanity! Yes it fit her style perfectly, and when he brought magic to this land, she'd pay for leaving him down here.

* * *

No one had come for him except the nurse with the food. It was normal today, so he ate it. She didn't speak much, the nurse, but he was told how long it had been since it broke.

He snarled angrily at the walls. How dare she forget him!

A better question, why wasn't she here begging him to help her get back at the Savior?

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Lacey French - um, no it was Belle...well, no, yes Belle...

Let's start that again. Belle stormed into the mayor's office, yelling. "Listen here you evil witch! He may have abandoned me, but I know he's here! _Where is_ -" she stopped as her eyes took in the blonde figure in Ranger red.

"Ah!" Emma blinked. "Um...who are you and how can I help you?" She asked calmly.

"Oh...My name is Lacey - no um Belle, sorry," she laughed. "Twenty-eight years and all, even names are hard to remember right."

"That's right! Make a note for the Union to come by and fix that up..." Emma spoke to her styler. "Anyways, you said you were looking for someone? Family? Friend? Lover?"

"Employer," Belle decided.

"Name?" Emma asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Belle announced with a wince, "and please don't tell anyone that I'm looking for him...wait a minute! Where's the Queen! And who _are_ you?"

"Emma White, Pokémon Ranger," Emma began, "daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I'm the one sorting out this mess. As for the 'Evil Queen,' she's been taken into custody by the Ranger Union. She'll be working with us to pay for everything she had done."

"What?" Belle asked. "How is that a punishment?"

Emma frowned. Arceus had already waved punishment for Regina...how could she put this? "The Queen will be forced to help anybody who asks her to. She'll work as any other Ranger, but with more difficult jobs and longer hours." That was all true, but it was more that she _qualified _for those jobs as a fellow Top Ranger. "Also, she is never to contact anyone associated with Storybrooke." Which was also a personal choice...

The brunette seemed mollified. "What about my...employer?"

"Rumpelstiltskin is currently being held in the psych ward at the hospital," Emma informed the librarian. "_His punishment_ is yet to be decided. So we're keeping up his isolation and imprisonment until we've reached a consensus."

"What does that mean?" Belle asked warily, she did still love him after all.

Emma sighed and sipped a hot chocolate. "Probably detention in a low security prison. He's got no magic anymore, so he's just an old man...but we might decide to have him teach. Depends on how much of a puppeteer he is."

Her eyes swam in a mix of confusion and thankfulness. Belle had expected a death sentence, the whole town was practically braying for it.

When she conveyed her thoughts Emma shrugged. "As far as I know, Kanto has outlawed the death penalty. Hell, most of the time we put our prisoners to work. Prison is just for the people who _really_ deserve it." It helped that most bad guys were idealists who had a change of heart. This world had very few _real_ criminals. "Besides, we're hoping to give everyone a fresh start. No matter who they were, everyone in this town just got twenty-eight years of imprisonment."

The librarian left without a word. Her mind focused only on that he wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

* * *

He expected to hear a jingling of keys and the click-clack of her heals. Instead a humming voice muted everything else. "Klefki klef-ki~ ki ki kelfki~"

The song stopped and a click he had never heard before echoed through his cell. "Kelfki, use fairy lock and thunder wave," a female voice he did not know commanded.

"Ki klef! Klefki~"

The door opened and something rushed over him.

"This world isn't supposed to have magic," he rasped, wincing at a blonde in red. "Who are you?"

"Your Savior," Emma huffed. "In a sense."

"Oh! Emma!" He couldn't help giggle. "It has been long then my dear. Why I only hope that when I get out of here we can -"

"Save it," she broke in. "I'm just getting you ready for your prison transfer."

He laughed. "Don't be silly, girl. There's magic here! This cell might dampen it enough that I can't access it, but I saw it! Once I get out -"

"There _isn't_ any magic _anywhere_ anymore," Emma stated firmly. "Arceus used up all of it to create the fairy type ages ago." In fact fairy types started showing up just as August set off on his journey. "The last of the magic was given to Xerneas and Diancie as a power boost...not that you know what that means."

"You're lying," he hissed. "Or maybe you don't know!"

"That you hid a potion or something in Maleficent's dragon form?" Emma asked. "We got that too. It's what created this Klefki. Regina didn't actually have a key to your cell, just to the feed slot..."

"No! If there's no magic then you'd be dead!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped. "Magic is in your veins, Emma."

She ignored him, directing her newest Pokémon to pick him up with psychic. She would let him believe what he wanted. Magic was an energy that would never work in the Pokémon world. Hers had changed into a strong connection with Aura, Regina's aligned to the psychic type. If Emma had to guess, Rumpelstiltskin would probably align to the dark type...not that he would be able to _express_ his alignment.

Emma had met plenty of people who were aligned to one type or another, mostly gym leaders. They had few things in common, but one concept stayed resolute. Aside from Aura, only the fighting and psychic types could be expressed by humans.

She shook her head and watched as he floated out of his cell. His smug expression fell into rage, then cycled through confusion, understanding and returned to his smug certainty. Myrmidon nodded at them and escorted them outside. The cycling repeated.

"Where is the magic?" He demanded. "What are these creatures?" He asked as Lazuli and Stardust joined the guard.

She shook her head once more. "No more questions. At least, not from you."

* * *

He was in the wrong world. Still separated from his son. His fists curled around the cane they had given him once they discovered his limp.

They - them - what else was he supposed to call them? Their names? He didn't know.

Rumpelstiltskin ground his teeth. He didn't know any of them, but they knew of him. They knew his deeds, his curse! Why?

That brat told them. Invited in outsiders. Invaded his land.

To give him a trial. He snorted at that thought. An actual trial.

His eyes swept through the crowd as the Thems announced themselves. Mr. Goodshow, representing some league, Lance representing some G-men thing, Officer Jenny of the Officers' Union, and Hastings of the Ranger Union. "Emma's little group," he mumbled to himself.

His eyes ran through the audience until -

"Belle," he whispered, stunned. Was it her? Could she be alive? He met her eyes.

It had to be her. Those were her eyes. No one else looked at him like that. She was alive, nothing else mattered.

He smiled sadly at her, and she smiled back.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. He may have lost his magic. He may have lost any way to get to his son, but at least he had Belle.

They were asking him questions. He answered most of them, but refused others. He did not care about imprisonment, no one would learn of his son. No one would learn of his weakness. It was bad enough that Regina had the dagger, there was no use to see if it still worked in this world.

Belle, he couldn't believe she was alive!

And Bae, his sweet boy. He'd never get to see him again.

In a mix of fury, hope and sorrow, he watched the rest of the trial in silence.

* * *

He made a deal, as long as he could see Belle, talk to her, he would submit to any punishment they gave him.

He made a deal, and something foreign stirred deep within him. Rumpelstiltskin frowned. His magic had been near limitless back home, always most powerful when striking a deal, but here there was nothing.

Nothing except a strange hum in his bones.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he watched them all deliberate. Then Emma stood. "I know would usually put him into service, but there's only one person in this town that wouldn't be afraid of him."

"So have him serve elsewhere," someone replied.

She shook her head. "No one else would know the danger they'd be in. Rumpelstiltskin may not have been an outright murderer, but he is dangerous."

Rumpelstiltskin suppressed a laugh. The girl might know of him, but she knew nothing of what he was truly capable of.

"So prison is our only option?" The only other woman asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think it'd be safe to put him in prison."

Suddenly, hoof beats could be heard. Hoof beats and giggling.

"Arceus! Mew! I didn't know you'd be here," Emma announced.

The pink thing floated around, mocking him. He couldn't feel it, but that was obviously magic. It had to be.

The creature sat itself on Emma's head. "We need you on a project, are you done with him yet?"

She shook her head. "We're not sure what to do with him."

The pink thing blinked at him. Its blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "I know! I know! Arcy I have a good idea!"

The deer thing seemed amused. "I agree. Council, we wish for Emma's help immediately, in return, a solution to your dilemma."

"What is it?" The oldest one asked.

"We're going to make him a zoura," the pink thing giggled. "When he learns to protect others instead of himself, he will evolve. When he becomes truly repentant, he will be human once more."

They agreed to that and cursed him. No matter, it was a curse, and he already knew his true love. He was handed off to Belle, who cried and did kiss him. Nothing happened, and nothing would happen, because he wasn't cursed.

There was no magic anywhere anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I'm out of ideas, so this fic will probably die until I pick up my Guardian Signs game...I don't really know.**

**If you want a specific scene, feel free to ask. I'll consider anything, but no promises on actually writing anything.**


	7. Pages of Storybrooke: Part Two

**Pages of Storybrooke: Port of Call  
**

The stars sung happily against the open sea, something he was grateful for. Though they were new to him, he had always counted the faraway lights as friends. They never changed, except, of course, when he changed realms. That the stars were new lifted a heavy breath he hadn't acknowledged.

He grinned as he made port in this new realm.

The land without magic.

The place where he would finally kill the Crocodile.

"What are you doing?" Captain Hook asked the witch with a raised brow.

"Trying to connect with my magic," she replied.

Hook frowned. "This is the land without magic," he noted calmly. "Why would you even bother?"

Cora laughed. "My dear Captain," she began chidingly. "If I know Rumple as well as I think I do, the first thing he'll do is bring magic into this world." Hook's jaw clenched angrily at the thought. "I can feel the barest touch, no matter. Be a dear and look about the town. I'd like to know what we're getting into."

He sneered at her retreating form. How dare she treat him as a child? He - who lived well past three hundred years and traveled farther than any other man...magic users, they were all the same...

Taking a calming breath, he slipped off his ship thankful for the bright moon and shining stars.

* * *

Regina stood outside Charming Ranch and scoffed. Daniel gave her that disapproving look, but she couldn't help it, really!

She lifted her hand to knock on the door, then she retreated back down the walkway. Daniel rolled his eyes and dragged her right back. Unseen by the two, David and Snow watched them from the kitchen window.

Once more Regina went to knock, again she hesitated. "They don't want to see me Daniel, let's just go," she reasoned.

He shook his head. "Regina, you've come all this way. Just try." He spoke in that way, kind yet firm. Dear Arceus, she missed his voice.

Snow snorted as their meal finished cooking, glad she had enough for four. She continued to watch her strong, witchy step-mother play coy with her true love.

"Are we knocking or what?" Daniel teased.

"I - I'm getting to it," Regina replied, her face flushed with happy embarrassment. "Stop distracting me."

It was all very cute, but Snow couldn't watch anymore. She opened the door. "Are you coming in?" The former queen asked lightly.

Regina stared at her step-daughter and shoved away the wave of hatejealousyguilt that churned inside her. "Just like that?" She asked, her voice sharp with sarcasm.

"Just like that," Snow agreed. "We knew you were out here for quite some time...we just didn't want to force you in..." She shook her head, "but the food's getting cold, so come in and eat."

Regina had come to apologize, but she had already knew she didn't need to. Snow White had forgiven Regina long ago, even if she disapproved of all the horrible things the evil queen had done.

The food was warm and the conversation light. They had twenty-eight years of stories to tell and none of it would touch their shared past. Daniel gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled.

Unbidden, her mother's words flashed through her mind. Cora was wrong then and she was wrong now. Love wasn't weakness.

Then the video phone rang.

"Excuse me," David announced before answering the phone.

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Emma smiled. "Do you know if they still make ships out of wood?"

She watched her father nod in thought. "A personal vessel maybe, but the larger ones are made of steel, I think...why?"

She turned her styler around to show the Jolly Roger docked in Storybrooke. "Arceus and Mew wanted me to investigate..."

* * *

Regina nodded with amusement and continued her story until she heard Snow's husband yell out, "That's a pirate ship! That wasn't there a week ago!"

Pirate...Hook? He was supposed to have come over when she cast the curse, but...

"Let me see that," Regina demanded. It was definitely Hook's ship. How did he get here? Why now?

"Regina?" Emma's voice broke through her thoughts.

She nodded. "He's right. That is a pirate ship. From our realm, too," she began lightly. "It belongs to Captain Hook."

"Captain...Hook?" Emma scowled. Her mind went through the old tales her parents had told her as a child. "Great. Any idea where he'll run off to?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "My best guess, to look for information. It's what I'd do if I landed in a new world..."

The other Charmings nodded.

"Right, thanks," Emma agreed. "See you later." She hung up and Snow sighed.

"Did you want to go to Storybrooke?" Regina asked knowingly.

Snow gave the former queen a wan smile. "Every cell in my body is screaming for me to mount my pidgeot and lead all the flying types to save the day...but it's not like Emma's saving the world...this time."

Charming nodded solemnly. "This is nothing compare to what Emma and her friends have gone through. Especially Ash, the things he put Delia through..."

Daniel asked for the story, resolving the guilty awkwardness, and they all went back to their dinner.

* * *

The ship was currently unoccupied save for Emma, Mew and Arceus. The three had the extra precaution of being between seconds. As it was, Arceus led the conversation.

"This ship has some of your world's magic residing in it. More than that potion, less than the curse," he began. "All of it dormant."

"So?" Emma hummed. "If it's dormant, couldn't we leave it be?"

"The magic would eventually warp into something else," Mew explained. "It'll take time, of course, but the thing your world calls magic isn't compatible with our world. If we don't do something soon, it might turn into a Pokémon all on its own."

"Really?" Emma nearly squealed. Sure, she was just shy of twenty-nine, but seeing a new Pokémon being created? She so wanted that!

Arceus nodded. "We can't allow that to happen."

Emma pouted a little. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Find the owner and explain everything. We need to find the best parallel to the ship's magic," Mew noted. "Probably a ghost type, the ship's memory is filled with death, a few of them strongly imprinted in anguish."

"Ghost-type, realm jumping," Emma muttered. "Sounds like Hoopa." She paused and looked to Mew. "Yeah, let's make sure the owner is on our side first..."

When time resumed, Emma was back in her new home, Regina's old manor. "Let's see," Emma looked through her notes. "Regina said he'd look for information...city hall is closed today...probably should look there..."

* * *

He mentally cursed, hearing a sharp click resounding from the lock. There weren't any good hiding places in this blasted room. Worse yet, this was a file room deemed disposable enough to stick it in the center of the building. One door, no windows...

Hiding as best he could, he saw a young woman walk into the room. She had soft, golden hair pulled into a ponytail. Her clothes were practical and obviously some sort of uniform. She looked good in red, and wore her colors with pride. Good form.

Her skin had a fading tan, telling him her resent job - here maybe? - kept her out of the sun. Instantly he thought of an injury, but she moved without hesitation. Then he met her eyes and everything stopped.

For a second they looked as if they glowed blue, but he must have imagined it, because her eyes shined a brilliant green. Dark and bright, like a polished emerald. Then a strange glint flashed across her eyes...anger?

"...out. I said, get out of there!" She commanded sternly.

Oh, he was caught.

* * *

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she pulsed a sleek blade of Aura into existence. Of course, she _thought_ he was Captain Hook, but her long run as a Top Ranger reminded her to never assume.

"Magic?" Probably-Hook asked resignedly.

Okay, definitely Enchanted Forest in origin...anyone else would assume she was a psychic. "No," Emma responded neutrally. "It's Aura, now answer _my_ question."

He furrowed his brow and damn if he didn't look good...no. No distractions. Pretty bad boys after - _no_. No distractions.

"I'm no one important, lass," he smiled charmingly. "I was just looking for something I've misplaced..." He trailed off as Emma's blade grazed his throat. He felt an odd sort of pain, but no blood.

"Try again," she spoke firmly. "I assure you, next time I'll draw blood." It was a tad more violent than usual, but Emma had this feeling it'd be the only way to get him to talk.

His smile brightened briefly, then a smugness settled on his face. "Hm," his blue eyes laughing. "No."

In a flash, her blade was met with his own. One made purely for bloodletting. Emma grumbled, but responded in kind, backing off a smidgen to get a better angle.

He had to admit, for someone lacking his brilliance, the blonde was_ good_. Magic or not, real blade or not, the girl knew the sword at a level that would have left him stumped it he hadn't had centuries of experience. In fact, from the look on her face, he was sure even she knew he would win.

Then the glowing not-sword shifted, bending around his own and nipped his cheek. "That's cheating," he breathed, rather impressed she had the guts to cheat a pirate.

"No," the girl smirked. "It's winning."

He almost laughed, but he was knocked out much too soon for him to even try.

* * *

Bested.

The word rang in his mind as he woke. He almost sighed, but caught himself and evened out his breathing. Slowly he cataloged his surroundings. The cot he rested on was hard. Threadbare bedding, three walls, small space.

A cell.

At least it was an open cell, rather than one of Regina's favored dungeons. Fresh air always did wonders for his amiability. A sweet smell swept over him. Perfume? No, the scent was much too pure.

"Sicott! Cowi, Cowi!" A feminine call broke through the quiet.

"Whistle?" _That_ voice was familiar, if not a bit gentler. "He's awake?"

Damn had he missed something? A foreign language?

"Ready to answer my questions now, _Hook_?" The girl asked cheekily.

"Captain Hook," he corrected instantly. He opened his eyes and shifted so that he was seated. "But it seems, I am missing my hook at the moment..." His eyes caught Emma's whimsicott. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

Emma blinked. "Huh. To be honest, I expected a bigger reaction..."

"Come now, Love," he grinned at her frown, "I've been to many realms. Seen many creatures. Surprises are expected."

She shrugged. "This is a whimsicott. She's a grass type Pokémon. Now, my turn."

"Oh? Taking turns are we?"

She ignored him. "What were you doing in that file room?"

His lips thinned, "To the point, I see. Lighten up, lass." He reached for his flask. "Where's my bloody rum?" The hook was one thing, people confiscated that all the time, but his rum?

"Maybe if you answer my questions you can have it back," Emma growled.

Bested, and this time she didn't even need to try.

* * *

Meanwhile, a humming whimsicott gathered some water with a gallade's help. She dropped in a few of her grass whistle (tea) leaves – much better than any magical (tea) leaves - and passed the kettle to a puppy-like arcanine.

A bark of refined heatwave slowly boiled the water.

Half way through the task, the whimsicott had the gallade remove the leaves. Then, she added in a worry seed – for alertness, of course - and a slice of pecha berry for sweetness.

Her two helpers sighed as she continued working, completely oblivious to the growing tension in the other room.

* * *

Hook watched aghast as the first drop of his rum splattered against the laminate floor. "What a bloody waste," he mourned. "At least _drink_ it, love."

"I wouldn't have wasted it if you'd tell the truth. Stop testing me, or I'll stop being nice," Emma hissed back.

"This is nice?"

"I can get a psychic to rip what I want out of your head if you like," she deadpanned. "I'm not too picky."

"Are you sure this world doesn't have magic, lass?" He groused. "Because it sure sounds like it does."

"You know what? Either you tell me what you're here for, or I won't tell you what is going to happen to your ship because of my world's lack of magic."

That got a response. "Are - are you threatening my ship?" His eyes were filled with a cautious fury, and he set his gaze against Emma's unflinching green eyes.

"No," the single word eased his mind just enough to process her next statement. "I'm stating a fact. This world's Aura conflicts with magic. Now answer my question."

"I'm here for one thing, and one thing alone," his eyes grew cold and his grin turned from playful to vicious. "To exact revenge on _Rumpelstiltskin_," he spat out the new zoura's name with such hate that Whistle flinched.

Emma simply stared. "For what?" She asked reflexively. "I mean, he's in custody..."

"That's not your business," Hook replied.

"Well tough!" Emma snapped. "The man known as Rumpelstiltskin has already been tried and convicted for multiple counts of harassment, assault, murder and for simply being a manipulative bastard! Hell, everyone has been given a clean slate except him."

"As if prison could ever be enough!" Hook hissed. "He deserves to die!"

Emma stood proudly, and with her most commanding presence replied, "Rumpelstiltskin has been turned into a Pokémon. He'll stay that way until he learns his lesson. He's being punished just fine."

Hook clenched his hand. It did make sense that the Crocodile had ruined the lives of others. Of course they'd want revenge as well, but he had hoped to see the life leave the Dark One's eyes.

Too late, it seemed.

"Fine," he groused. "Now what's all this about my ship?"

* * *

He could barely hear her talking to his new warden. "Thanks for letting met talk to him, Officer Jenny," the blonde - he still didn't know her name - spoke graciously.

"No problem, Emma," the new voice replied. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yeah, I think so. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, so just keep him overnight to cool down," the girl - _Emma_ responded. "I left some books in his cell...and I'm leaving some Pokémon to watch him, so you don't need to worry so much."

Her voice faded, and he turned to the books she had mentioned.

_'They're mostly history books,' _a warm voice echoed in his head.

_'And a few guides too,' _a second intoned.

He looked up, "How - Who?" Then he remembered Emma's comment on psychics. Four of those creatures, Pokémon, stood before him - actually, one was flying, but still.

"Cott," the puffball greeted, holding out his flask. "Whim cott sicott!"

The giant moth laughed. _'She says Emma is keeping your hook so you don't hurt yourself trying to escape,' _it - she? - told him clearly. _'I'm Lazuli. These are Whistle, Trickfire and Myrmidon.'_

They waved as they were introduced.

_'I, along with Myrmidon, am psychic. The two of us are here to make sure you read. If you do not know how to read -'_

"If it's English, I can read," Hook grunted.

_'Then we will let you be,'_ the tall one agreed. _'Do not attempt to escape, we will let you go when you have calmed.'_

Hook huffed at that. "I am calm," he protested. They didn't believe him. "Bloody psychics."

* * *

The books were a godsend. Without them, he probably wouldn't have had time to think. At first, he believed the Crocodile's punishment, any punishment would not be enough. Death was the only way to be sure the Dark One would never hurt anyone ever again, and he would be the one to end it all.

But that had been taken from him. Technically the Dark One was dead. Eradicated by this new world's abhorrence to magic. In a rather bitter moment, he believed that this so call punishment was meant to teach the Crocodile how to cope with this world's equivalent to the Dark One's power.

(In a sense, Hook was right. Had Rumpelstiltskin been allowed to stay human, he might have fallen into insanity. Being turned into a zoura had both shattered his hopes that magic could coexist with Aura and helped heal that bit of insanity that came with the loss of his magic.)

Nevertheless, Hook accepted the facts. His most hated adversary had been punished _fairly_, and the longer he dwelled on it, the more he would realize his whole reason to live had been swept away from him.

And the final blow? His ship was in danger. Probably his hook as well, seeing as it still had that one spell meant to rip out someone's heart.

So yes, the books were a godsend. Because while they had given him time to think, they had just as easily distracted him from thinking...

His life's purpose was gone. Had he no reason to live beyond revenge? If he had his hook...it was probably why the blonde had taken it...

A small click sounded as the whimsicott set a tray on the floor. "Sim?" She offered him a bit of tea. He set down the book, and took the cup. "Cott. Whim whimsi."

"Thank you," he murmured absentmindedly.

He watched as the domestic fluffball tidied up the stack of books, and poured him another cup. It was just so odd.

* * *

Emma folded her arms, lamenting the fact she had found yet _another_ source of magic. Luckily, Mew was still around.

"Eh? Magic?" Mew asked.

Emma nodded warily and passed the hook to her friend. "What do you think?"

"Oh, it's magic all right. Dark magic..." Mew sighed. "It's rather specific too. Regina's work..."

Emma allowed herself a small sigh, the only sign she was not waiting patiently for Mew to finish.

"Well, it can't become a Pokémon unless you want to deal with a Shadow Pokémon," Mew finally stated. "Luckily, I think we can just contort the magic into an Aura alignment...or let it dissipate...but my first idea is way cooler."

Shaking her head, Emma declined. "I am not giving Hook an upgrade. It's bad enough for him to be walking around with a weapon for a hand, you know?"

"Fine," Mew pouted. "Ruin my fun...Oh! What did you decide, about the ship I mean?"

"He..." Emma scowled. "Actually, he didn't really say anything. We'll just have to wait I guess..."

Mew shrugged. "We have a good year...I think."

"Good. I think we'll need it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a pawn shop not too far away, a witch named Cora found a very special dagger.

* * *

**A/N: For people who are curious, I have Henry Sr. As the pawn shop/town owner and Graham replacing Mary Margret as a teacher due to Officer Jenny. Everyone else should be similar to before...even poor Jefferson.**

**Don't know how I'm going to do the Cora thing, I might just ignore it all together and jump to my force of bonding for Killian and Emma...two words: Baby Hoopa. (Maybe I'll call him Henry...)**

**And to StorybookedMagic: How did I do?**


End file.
